Fairies meet Fullmetal
by SkyeLovebird
Summary: Colonel Mustang sends Ed on a mission to get help for the Amestrian government. What will everyone think when they find out Lucy and Riza are sisters? How will Amestris react to magic? Natsu x Lucy, Roy x Riza, Ed x Winry, Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia.
1. Meeting

"So, I have to request their help?" Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist asked his superior,

"Yup, good luck shortie," Colonel Roy Mustang smirked,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN YOUR PAYCHECK," Ed ranted,

"No one said that brother," Alphonse Elric sighed,

"Don't ever call me short or you'll face my wrath," Ed glared daggers at Mustang,

"Go on, before you miss the train Fullmetal," Riza Hawkeye cocked her gun,

"I'm going," Ed walked out the door hastily,

 **In Magnolia With Fairy Tail-Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Yo, Flame Brain, move," Gray demanded,

"How about you move, Ice Princess," Natsu retorted,

"Are you two fighting again?" Erza glared at the two,

"No Ma'am," the two boys cowarded in unison,

"Good," Erza calmed down as I sighed,

"Do those two ever let down with the fighting?" I asked as I noticed a young boy and another person in a large suit of armour walk in,

"Who are they?" Wendy questioned,

"No idea," Mira admitted, "I'll go talk to them,"

"I'm coming with you," I told her as we walked over to the two,

"Hello, I'm Mirajane and welcome to Fairy Tail you two," Mira greeted,

"Umm, hi, I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed and this is my brother Alphonse," the short blonde boy smiled,

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ed, you two Alphonse, but what brings you to Fairy Tail?" I inquired,

"Our superior, Colonel Roy Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye of the Amestrian army sent us to request for your help," Ed explained,

"Army? Aren't you a little young to be in the army?" Mira asked as the aura around Edward darkened,

"Are you implying that I'm short?" Ed snarled,

"No, I'm just saying that you look too young to be in any army," Mira's gaze matched Edward's, honestly, this continued for a few minutes but continued to darken and soon the entire guild was staring at where the aura originated from,

"Anyway, I'm Lucy, don't mind Mira, she's known as Mirajane the she-devil for a reason, and this is mainly it," Lucy explained whilst the she-devil and alchemist threw insults at each other,

"It's nice to meet you Lucy," Alphonse beamed, I think, I couldn't see in his mask, "You can just call me Al, everyone does, also, don't mind my brother, he gets mad every time someone calls him short,"

"It must be nice to have an older brother," I kindly smiled,

"How did you know that I was the younger one?" Al asked, curiosity hinting in his voice,

"I've read enough books to know how a younger sibling acts towards his older one," I giggled,

"You read too?!" Al exclaimed,

"Yep, but mainly romance novels, my friend Levy reads a lot too," I explained,

"I read mainly non-fictional and educational books, same with my brother," Al looked straight into my eyes,

"Amazing," my eyes gleamed, "I'm also writing a book myself,"

"Really? That's so cool," Al got distracted, "Is that a kittie?"

"You mean Happy? Well yea, I guess in a sense," I admitted, "But he is-"

"Kittie!" Al exclaimed as he ran up to Happy and began to pet him,

"I'm not a pet!" Happy gave out, startling Al, "Lushie, save me from this mad-man," Happy jumped into my arms,

"He can talk?!" Al's mouth flew open, (metaphorically)

"Yea, it was startling at first for me too," I laughed sheepishly,

 **With the two insulters**

"Who're you calling small enough to fit in a microhematocrit tube?!" Ed ranted, causing the guild to turn their heads and stare at the short blondie,

"A what?" Gajeel questioned,

"A procedure for determining the ratio of the volume of packed red blood cells to the volume of whole blood by centrifuging a minute quantity of blood in a capillary tube coated with heparin," Levy explained,

"Tone it down a bit Levy," Natsu complained,

"A capillary tube," I sighed,

"I'm guessing that you two are the only smart ones in this place," Ed grinned,

"Pretty much, we're the only two who actually enjoy reading and I'd say 99% of people here are blockheads," Levy shrugged,

"Hey," pretty much everyone in the guild retaliated,

"It's true tho," I admitted as everyone returned to what they were doing,

"Anyway, we were originally sent here to seek your guild's help in a matter back home, and before you ask, as what the matter is, I don't know," Ed explained,

"Well, we should probably bring you to our guild master," Mira told them as she began to walk off, "This way,"

"Ok, I guess," Al followed Mira up the stairs alongside Ed,

 **Ed's P.O.V.**

"So, who is this 'Guild Master'," I asked,

"His name is Makarov Dreyar, he's one of the ten wizard saints," Mirajane explained,

"Wizard Saint?" Al questioned,

"The ten wizard saints are the ten most powerful people in Ishgar," Mira told me as we stopped in front of a door, "Here we are,"

"Thank you Mirajane," I smiled,

"Master," Mira poked her head around the door, "There are a few guests who wish to speak with you on important matters,"

"Send them in child," a voice acknowledged,

"Go on in," Mira told us,

"Hi," I waved as Al and I walked in the door,

"What sends you two here?" Makarov, I believe that's what Mira said, inquired,

"Well, our superior, Roy Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye of the Amestrian Army, sent us here to ask for your aid in important matters back home," I told the old man,

"Well, I'll get the strongest members, besides myself as I can't go, out to help you," he agreed, "Is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine with us," Al beamed,

"I'll go get them," Makarov walked out the door, "Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Laxus, Mirajane, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and Elfman, please come to my office immediately," he walked back in,

"So there's 17 of them," I thought,

"Well, they should be here momentarily," Makarov smiled, honestly I was glad that I was taller than this old man,

"What did you want from us Gramps?" the pinkette asked as he and the sixteen others came into the room,

"Ah, Well you all will be going with these two young men on a mission of sorts," Makarov began, "They were sent here to ask for our help and you will be doing just that,"

"Fine, but no trains right?" the pinkette pleaded,

"Sorry, but we're travelling by train," I felt sorry for him,

"Nooooo…." he fell to the floor,

"Stop being dramatic Pyro," the raven-haired one, who was in nothing but underwear might I add, sighed, "So what, you have motion sickness, boo hoo,"

"What did you call me Ice Prick?!" the pinkette immediately retaliated,

"Pyro, so what?"

"Do you wanna fight Ice Prick?!"

"Are you two fighting again?" the red head glared at them,

"No Ma'am," the two cowered in unison,

"Moving on from that," Lucy deadpanned, looking away from the incident,

"Umm, well we'll give you some time to pack what you need while you're away" Al ignored the incident, "Is 30 minutes enough?"

"More than enough," the older bluenette beamed,

"And Erza," Lucy turned to the redhead, "Don't bring as much as you usually do,"

"But I only usually bring essentials," the redhead, which I now know is Erza, told Lucy,

"You bring a, quite literal, mountain of luggage," Lucy explained,

"I guess I'll try to tone a bit I guess," Erza thought aloud,

 **30 minutes later-Lucy's P.O.V.**

We all met up at the train station, from there we headed by train, much to Natsu's dismay, to Amestris. Edward explained that the state promoted Alchemy, not 'the odd hocus pocus they promote around Fiore', Ed's words, not mine. We arrived at this place called East City. Ed led us from the train station and to the military base they have there.

"Colonel, they're here," Ed announced as we all entered one of the rooms in the base but the second I walked in the room, I stood there stund, I couldn't be my sister, could it?

"L-lucy" she widened her eyes,

"Yep, it's me, in the flesh," I flashed a smile,

"I've missed you so much sis," Riza began to tear up,

"Me too," I began to tear up too,

"What's going on?" the Colonel questioned,

"Lucy here's my sister, I haven't seen her in years," Riza explained,

"So is this why you recommended Fairy Tail to me," the Colonel smirked, "So you could see your sister again,"

"No, I didn't know she was a part of it," Riza defended, "I just knew that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore, seen as I grew up there. I also knew that they have a few powerhouses in that guild too,"

"Well, I believe introductions are in order," I beamed, "Well, I'm Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Erza Scarlet," Erza introduced,

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray saluted,

"Juvia Lockser," Juvia jumped with joy,

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu waved,

"Happy," Happy flew up,

"Carla," Carla smiled kindly,

"Wendy Marvell," Wendy shyly cowered,

"Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel slumped,

"Levy McGarden," Levy flashed a smile,

"Pantherlily," Lily stood tall,

"Laxus Dreyar," Laxus greeted,

"Mirajane Strauss," Mira told them, "But you can call me Mira,"

"Freed Justine," Freed copied Laxus,

"Bickslow," Bickslow stuck his tongue out,

"Evergreen," Evergreen proudly stated,

"Elfman Strauss," Elfman announced, "I'm a man!"

"We know that Elfman," Erza glared at him,

"Anyway, what wrong that you called on us for help," Levy asked,

"Well, there have been incidents involving, well, what we thought were mythical creatures attacking," Roy became serious,

"What creatures?" Natsu looked serious,

"Dragons," Riza looked straight at the group sternly,

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this new story, I will try to update my other stories soon as well as this one. Please follow, favourite and review. See you next time I post/update my stories.**


	2. the dragons and Lucy's past

**No P.O.V.**

"Dragons?!" Natsu yelled, hopeful to see Igneel again,

"How many?" Wendy's eyes lit up,

"About five in total," Mustang listed off,

"What breed of dragon are they?" Gajeel stared at the Amestrian Officials,

"Well, we've had reports of one breathing fire, another breathing metal, a third breathing air?, a fourth breathing light and the last breathing shadows,"

"Igneel!" Natsu screamed,

"Metalicana!" Gajeel shouted,

"Grandeeney!" Wendy jumped with joy,

"What?" Riza deadpanned,

"They're dragon slayers who trained under three of the dragons that they just named," Mira explained,

"Well, that clears that up….. I think," Mustang contemplated his life decisions,

"Lucy," Riza looked to her sister, "May I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Lucy followed Riza into the hallway,

 **In Private**

"Lucy," Riza looked at Lucy sternly, "How did you escape our father?"

"I ran away," Lucy admitted, "I couldn't take it anymore so I left him,"

"I'm surprised he didn't try to get you,"

"Well," Lucy looked away, "He did try, and fail, thanks to my new family in Fairy Tail. But on another note, how are you doing with your magic? And why did you change your last name?"

"I changed my name in case anyone here knew the heartfilias," Riza sighed, "On account of my magic, I only use it in private so no one finds out about my requip ability,"

"Of course you would," Lucy smiled at her, "You were always the smarter one,"

"And the one with better precision," Riza winked, adding to Lucy's statement,

"That too," both girls giggled, but that soon turned to uncontrollable laughing,

"We should probably head back in before they think something crazy is going on," Riza holded her stomach to stop herself from laughing anymore,

"Yea, you're right," Lucy copied Riza's actions,

 _ **(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this much uploaded, I am working on more and I will upload more chapters on my other stories soon but I had an idea for this story and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. This story is mainly background on Riza and Lucy's past together. Also, I created a wattpad account recently under the same name, Skye Lovebird, and I have posted a few stories there already, so go check it out in your own time. Don't forget to follow and review my stories.**_


	3. Moving stories to Wattpad

**Hey guys, I'm going to move all of my stories to Wattpad. I find it easier than using two different websites. My account on Wattpad is under the same name as my account on .**

 **Link:**

user/SkyeLovebird

 **Sorry for any inconvenience caused**


End file.
